The Translation, Mentorship, and Team Science Service Core (TMTC) will prepare the next generation of interdisciplinary, translational team scientists through enhanced mentorship and expanded capacity in translation and dissemination of research results, providing a model for future investigators. We will leverage existing translational support, trainee development, and team science didactic opportunities that are in place at the University of Michigan (U-M). Specific resources include the U-M Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) and The Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research (MICHR), as well as others. U-M SCOR scientists are seasoned team science practitioners, experiencing first-hand the invaluable insights emerging from multidisciplinary engagemenL Combining our team-science maturity and fertile inter-disciplinary environment with formal CTSA team science coursework will better train the next generation. AIM 1 will enhance widespread translation, dissemination, and public uptake of research findings. AIM 2 will provide supportive, effective mentorship for graduate, postgraduate, and early stage investigators. The TMTC will coordinate with Core B to assure trainee development includes the essential skills of design and analysis of data from research studies that include biomechanical and epidemiological measurements. AIM 3 will build interdisciplinary and team science skills in a cross-disciplinary cadre of trainees.